


And it’s our time now, if you want it, to be

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: SPOILER AVENGERS ENDGAMELEGGETE A VOSTRO RISCHIO E PERICOLO SE NON AVETE VISTO IL FILM!Stucky what ifE se Steve non fosse tornato nel passato da solo alla fine?





	And it’s our time now, if you want it, to be

**Author's Note:**

> Come scritto nella intro della storia ci sono spoiler su Endgame quindi chiunque non avesse ancora visto il film è pregato di tornare dopo la visione o se è temerario di continuare a leggere a suo rischio e pericolo.  
> Premetto che Avengers Endgame mi è piaciuto molto ma ho pensato di fare questo What If perchè alla fine di tutto mi dispiaceva così tanto per Bucky che era rimasto con un nonnulla, quindi eccovi questa storia!  
> Buona lettura

Era quello il suo compito, far tornare tutto alla normalità quando niente sembrava poterlo fare, Steve strinse fra le mani la valigetta che conteneva le sei gemme dell’infinito mentre la mente ripensava all’amico ormai scomparso; gli occhi di Steve si fecero umidi mentre gli ultimi istanti di Tony gli tornavano alla mente, ricordò la sua riluttanza ad attuare quel piano e poi ricordò bene il momento in cui con tutto il coraggio che aveva si era sacrificato per l’intero universo lasciando sua moglie e sua figlia.  
Steve aveva passato molte notti insonni a pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza il siero, forse sarebbe arrivato a ottant'anni con una famiglia normale e una vita altrettanto ordinaria oppure sarebbe morto molto prima di poter incontrare la donna della sua vita e avrebbe lasciato una vita di rimpianti dietro di se; la sua mente poi ponderò un altro pensiero: e se avesse avuto un assaggio della vita normale che Tony aveva avuto? Se avesse potuto vedere come sarebbe stato vivere normalmente accanto alla persona che amava? Quel pensiero lo lasciò sveglio per tutta la notte, quel tarlo ormai si era insidiato nella sua psiche e sembrava non volerla lasciare per nulla al mondo.

 

Quando Bruce lo distolse dai suoi pensieri Steve sorrise, capì cosa doveva e voleva fare ora.  
“Puoi darmi un minuto?” Chiese al grosso gigante verde dietro di se che si limitò ad annuire con uno sguardo leggermente confuso.  
Captain America si mosse lentamente verso Sam, gli sorrise come se quello fosse un addio anziché un ‘a tra poco’, Falcon lo guardò confuso e prima che potesse schiudere le labbra e chiedergli cosa stesse succedendo Steve gli porse il suo scudo.  
“Sai credo che il mondo abbia bisogno di un nuovo eroe, un giorno un uomo saggio mi disse che non bisognava essere soldati perfetti, ma uomini giusti e beh penso che tu sia l’uomo più giusto che io conosca e voglio che questo scudo sia tuo ora.” La voce di Steve era sicura mentre parlava, stava sorridendo e Sam lo stava guardando in un misto di stupore e tristezza.  
“Quindi non tornerai?” Chiese Falcon prendendo fra le mani lo scudo, non era pesante in se per se ma non era sicuro di poter riuscire a sopportare il peso di chi lo aveva portato prima di lui.  
“Non credo, un amico un giorno mi ha detto di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo e mi sembra giusto seguire i suoi passi.” Ammise il biondo passandosi una mano fra i capelli, si voltò appena per incontrare lo sguardo di Bucky e il sorriso che si scambiarono bastò a far capire a Sam che nessuno dei due sarebbe tornato dopo la missione.

“Beh allora vedete di non fare cazzate voi due, non voglio dover tornare indietro nel tempo per sistemare i vostri casini, ok?” Sam stava ridendo anche se i suoi occhi erano lucidi, stava per dire addio a due amici ma in fondo era felice per loro e per la loro vita felice.

“Siamo pronti Bruce!” Annunciò Captain America posizionandosi sulla piattaforma assieme a Bucky, le loro mani si intrecciarono e quando il conto alla rovesce di Bruce arrivò a 0 i due sparirono.

“Il ritorno è tra 3...2...1...” La voce di Bruce si fermò guardò la piattaforma ma non vedendo comparire nessuno spalancò gli occhi, che avesse fatto male i calcoli e ora i due erano finiti chissà dove in un tempo diverso dal loro?  
“Bruce, guarda laggiù.” La voce di Sam attirò l’attenzione del gigante verde che osservando dove stava indicando l’altro notò due uomini anziani seduti su di una panchina mentre guardavano il tramonto all'orizzonte.  
“Che siano…?” Bruce cercò di osservarli bene ma fu Falcon a dargli la risposta che cercava.

“Sono loro, solo un po’ più rugosi e scommetto che James è ancora più antipatico da vecchietto.” Scherzò il moro guardando la scena: due uomini ormai anziani si tenevano per mano, magari stavano parlando della loro lunga vita assieme mentre i loro occhi erano puntati sul sole che stava tramontando.

 

“Quindi hai deciso?” Chiese Bucky guardando Steve, aveva rimesso al loro posto tutte le gemme e Steve si era tolto il gps temporale e la tuta.

“Beh tu non vuoi?” Chiese l’altro guardandolo, l’appartamento di Steve era rimasto lo stesso anche dopo così tanti anni dal suo congelamento; quando entrarono notarono che tutto era rimasto al suo posto, quella casa era come l’ultima volta che l’avevano vista.  
“E’ ovvio che io voglia, Punk, alla fine solo ora sono a casa.” Ammise James prima di avvicinarsi lentamente all’ex Captain America e posare le labbra sulle sue.

Steve sorrise a quel bacio, si staccò appena dalle labbra dell’altro solo il tempo per dire un ‘Bentornato a casa.’ che si attutì nuovamente contro la bocca di Bucky.


End file.
